User talk:AverageHero
I Took The Liberty Of Naming My Talk Page... The Campgrounds Hey AH anyways since you came back I should tell you I made a camp series called Island Drama check out the season to be Island Drama: Game On!. It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 20:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) kk, but just note that I'm doing stuff ATM, and I might randomly go inactive. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 21:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Not now, but I think in the near future, if you give me a boy and a girl character you would use then I will message you when I need you/if I need you. Thanks! 21:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry AH, but I was just about to go. XD Sorreh. :c I'm just waiting for the vote in the Movie Time camp thing to end, and then I have dinner. Sorreh. :c If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry AH, my comp is so screwed up right now, the internet is really bad. I can barely give you a message. XD Sorry, but soon. It might be better tonight. I think my brother must have broken something. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 19:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thatg'd be great 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ''' 23:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Avi, BlazeHead 51 here, i'm actually playing Cameron, i was just adding in some more characters to attract you guys..? Hey Avi, on TDH, you but Cameron next to my name. :P Because you deserve it. 23:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. :P Because you deserve it. 23:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it tonight if I can! :D I might have to go to bed soon, though. D: And thanks! It will be really fun. And so will Honolulu! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it! I fixed it up. :3 If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 03:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) HEey Avi, can you sign up for my camp, Island Of Total Drama? Thanks. :D Because you deserve it. 23:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Your team captain for IoTD, as Sam! :D Because you deserve it. 23:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but I don't plan on bolding Staci's name when I edit. It really doesn't make a difference to whether or not they say anything or not. :\ Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 02:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'm eliminated from Total Drama Toxic World Tour. I really didn't understand the challenge cause I was late. Are you looking for returnees? --Zannabanna 02:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah and Thanks could I possibly return in the merge? --Zannabanna 02:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay just inform me when I can return :D --Zannabanna 02:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) sure :D --Zannabanna 02:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 20:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi TDSF234 here, is it okay if i can join your show, it sounds so cool!Totaldramaseriesfan234 21:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Totaldramaseriesfan234 Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST! Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ 9 PM EST! DO NOT MISS IT! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 17:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ 9 PM EST!! 'Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 17:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) YOU CHEATER!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! YOU EC'D! I'd like to apologise in person for my godplaying on TD:TC2. I'm very sorry, and I promise that I will never do it again. Thank you. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 15:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Sorry for such short notice and the brief delay, but there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST!!! '''Do not miss it! :) --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Since your subscribed to me I want to announce my new camp Total Drama Forrest. ~ ' Fire Blaze ' 22:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 2 challenge tonight @ '''9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Avi, If I can't vote tonight, vote for me, 'kay? I want Zorbel gone. User:Flamethrower12 01:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I love how you vote Zorbel all the time and the one episdoe you have the chance to vote him out you vote Ian xDD Lol Made me laugh xD 'Aimerstalk 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) For Total Drama Battlefield, my name is Tom, not Roy. I just wanted to point that out because it says Roy for the History and Elimination Table. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 21:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) OMG YOU REVIVED IT!! ( U know what i mean ;) )BFDI Is the best 07:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! I just wanted to remind you that you are a jury member in Total Drama: True Colors 2, and you need to vote for the winner! Thanks! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 15:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah I wasn't in cahoots it's ok you voted for her xD Dang it sucks that I'm going to los to Indie though since she didn't do anything this season besides ride coatails o.o Aimerstalk 16:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh Also...chat? Aimerstalk 16:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight @ '''9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 19:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, but no. I already have Dra debuting at the merge... I don't even know who's gonna return for All-Stars next season... :p --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 21:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Avi. Wanna start a camp with me? Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 14:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can we? Can we PLEASE start Total Drama Battlefield yet? There's only 3 sign-ups left. The sign-ups will fill up faster if you edit it a few times while others are on. And even if not, you still need to add some more names to the tables, especially the bottom one. Thanks. Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 07:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It's fine! You are a good friend so I would do most anything for ya! Elena is the host. BFDI Is the best 16:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can i edit the contestant history + Elim. Table? BFDI Is the best 17:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D BFDI Is the best 18:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Avi! I was wondering if you wanted to return as Avi for S4 of True Colors! --Anne Maria: I was on 01:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC)